


Garfield Pepper Sneeze

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Garfield - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, Sneezing, Spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 22:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998





	Garfield Pepper Sneeze

Garfield stepped out of bed and walked over to his food dish, already filled with cat food. He took a bite, chewed and then swallowed, but as he did, an unsatisfied look appeared on his face.

“Could use some pepper,” muttered Garfield.

He reached over for the pepper shaker and shook it onto his food. But not long after he’d started seasoning his meal, the lid on the shaker fell off, causing a large, thick cloud of pepper to engulf Garfield. The cat gasped, knowing what was going to happen, and shoved his forefinger underneath his quivering nose, but he was too late. The inevitable urge to sneeze was already on its way.

“Ah... AH...” Garfield inhaled as he tilted his neck back, finger still under his nose. No effect. “AHHH--”

“CHOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!”

Garfield’s legs left the table for a brief moment as he exploded with the sneeze, which blew every particle of the pepper away. And surprisingly, that one sneeze provided the perfect amount of relief for his poor nose. That being said, it made the fat cat feel a bit dizzy from how strong it was.

Garfield sniffled and rubbed his nose quite a few times with his forefinger. He sighed in annoyance at the disaster that had led to his sneeze. He knew what had caused it.

“I hate Mondays.”

BONUS ENDING:

Suddenly a familiar voice said, “Gesundheit.”

Garfield looked up to see that Jon had seen him release the sneeze. Either that, or he’d heard it from the other room and had come running in here.

“Thanks,” said Garfield as he continued to rub his nose, even though Jon couldn’t hear his thanks.

Garfield went back to eating his breakfast as Jon prepared to eat his own. He picked up the pepper shaker and tried shaking some onto his food, but nothing came out.

“W-What the...?” Jon said in confusion. He jumped to the most obvious conclusion and gave his yell, not knowing Garfield had left the room.

“GAAAAAARRRRFIIIIIEEEEELD!!!”

Little did Jon know was that Garfield was at the kitchen sink, gulping down a few glasses of cold water. His mouth was burning hot from the large amount of pepper in his food, and he would do anything he could to counter it, even if it meant getting in trouble in the process.

Maybe this was just part of the bad luck that came with Mondays...


End file.
